Christmas Cake
by Yojimbra
Summary: Christmas Cake: Once a woman is 25 , no matter how attractive she is, in japan no man will want to marry her. Yui never once thought much of the title, but Izuku intends to have her as his Christmas cake.
1. Chapter 1

Why was she here?

Because she was asked to be. The answer was obvious. It was their seven year anniversary. And everybody had shown up. The old 1-A dorm room had been set aside for them and everybody was having a great time laughing and talking about their lives for the last few years. There were games, drinks, couches, and the usual party things. Everybody looked like they were having a great time.

And then there was her; standing in the corner, holding a drink, and having a polite conversation with a potted plant. It was her type. Tall, green, and didn't speak a lot.

Not much had changed, hair mostly, a few people were a bit taller, more mature. Itsuka had a pixie cut, it looked good on her, and Monoma had mellowed out a lot. One A seemed fine as well, Katsuki didn't shout at everybody and was actually laughing, all in all everybody just felt more mature.

And that was probably because everybody was married! Half of them to each other! Itsuka was with Tetsutetsu, Monoma with Setsuna, Katsuki with Camie - some girl that was their age - Iida was with Ochako, Shoto with Momo, literally everybody was married, getting married or in a relationship.

Yui sighed and tried not to think about it and took another bitter sip of the dull wine that had been provided. She should be happy for them, and she was. But it just reminded her about how bad she was at uhh, expressing herself. It was just that words were hard.

If she left early, Itsuka would find out and then ask her why she left so soon and if she stayed, sooner or later someone will ask why she's alone in the corner and then drag her out into the group where she would be the center of attention for a few agonizing moments before she squirmed away.

It was just lose a lose-lose situation.

She should have faked sick.

Green eyes met hers and she stood ever so slightly more straight. Most of the time, they would quickly look over her and keep talking to people that could talk back, instead of doing that however Izuku smiled at her and started to walk her way.

Izuku Midoriya had earned the title of number one pro hero a few years ago and had held that spot even with the insane competition for the spot. Compared to how he was back when they first met, he seemed more together, less sporadic, and more confidant. Taller too.

Wait. When she said that her type was tall, green, and didn't speak a lot she was not thinking of Izuku. That was to the plant. Her soulmate.

Besides Izuku was basically a socially awkward butterfly.

Still she maintained eye contact with him as he walked over to her. He didn't say anything to her, just smiled and then pressed his back against the wall and took a sip of his own drink. Was he tired of the party too? Was he here just to recharge? Why stand next to her? Who was he talking to before? So many questions. If she hadn't been so busy flirting with the plants, she might have seen what had happened.

Did Itsuka send him?

No. Well maybe.

She blinked at Izuku, looking him over for a few seconds as he took a sip of his drink. He hadn't said anything to her, so why here? Why this corner? Such a mystery. He wasn't even looking at her, just staring at the-

Eye contact.

"Oh, sorry Yui," Izuku laughed scratching the back of his head and laughing. "Am I in your personal space?"

"Hm," She shook her head. She just wanted to know why he was here.

"Ahh, well, I kind of wanted to take a break from talking to everyone, and I saw you standing all alone." He laughed again this one was more awkward and died halfway in his throat. "Sorry, I guess I'm disturbing your peace, huh?"

She shook her head again and took a sip of her own drink. She was actually a little glad that someone had taken the time to come see her. "Hm."

"Oh really? That's great. I guess we really never had much of a chance to talk back in school." He held his cup carefully, thumb tracing over its rim like he was looking into a scrying pool filled with nostalgia. His green eyes smiled at her and she almost gasped. Almost. "But, most of that was my fault I guess, you were kind of scary."

"Hm?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. She was scary? Aloof, sure, but weren't some of their classmates even scarier? Or some villains, she wasn't even ranked on the list of heroes that were villains. Though she was ranked third on the list of female heroes people wanted to step on them.

She didn't need to know that list existed.

Izuku took a step back and waved his hand frantically. "That came out wrong I didn't mean that you're scary. I just meant. Well, I was kind of afraid of you. It sounds silly, but that was just so long ago."

So why was he afraid of her? Did she glare at him? She didn't think that was the case. Maybe Izuku was just odd. Also, this conversation was going really well. She took another sip of the drink and met Izuku's eyes again. There was that near gasp again. He was smiling so genuinely at her.

But they knew almost nothing about each other.

"I saw that look, Yui. If you really want to know why I was afraid of you, well," His cheeks went red and he extended his hand out to her. She looked at his hand the scars on it, the unwavering strength, and the ease of his smile. "You'll just have to come with me to find out."

She was curious now. Where would they go? What would he say? It was actually fun. She took his hand, it was hot, and slightly sweaty. But really rough, strong, and oddly delicate. "Hm."

"Great," He squeezed her hand and pulled her down the walls, almost like they were trying to leave without getting noticed. They moved fast, more than a walk, but less than a run, he pulled her up the nearest set of stares, and they escaped the party, flight after flight he pulled her up, his excitement feeding her curiosity.

They burst out onto the gap between the two roofs where a low chest height wall served as a barrier for a sitting area. Izuku lead her to the edge still smiling. He had a nice smile.

"So, yea, about why I brought you up here. All alone, and umm, I'm making this awkward again aren't I? Uhh, do you have any idea why I brought you up here? Alone?" He let go of her hand and leaned on the railing, glass still in his hand.

The cold fall air was refreshing, it was always amazing how even being this close to the city, U.A. still got stars in its sky that managed to shine, a lone cloud tried to cover the moon. It really was a good view.

"Hm?" To jump? She shrugged and joined him on the wall.

"No, not to jump, besides, I think we could survive from this height." Izuku laughed and took another drink.

Wait. She didn't actually say that. She hadn't actually said anything. Was Izuku actually understanding her? That was, that was odd. Not that she couldn't talk, it was just that she didn't. Not if she didn't have to. But Izuku had been, responding directly to her. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hm?"

"Oh, well, it kind of goes with why I brought you up here." He shifted slightly. "I'm pretty good at reading faces, for most people it's like they're shouting their emotions, but for you, it's kind of like you're whispering to me, and I can kind of guess what you're saying. It took me awhile to figure it out.

"But, when we were in school, I spent a lot of time uhh, well, not exactly watching you, well I did, but it was just noticing you. You see, the truth is." Those green eyes flashed at her and stole a gasp from her. "By our third year, I kind of had a major crush on you. Like real bad, but I never had the confidence to tell you."

"Hm!" Someone had a crush on her? But she didn't talk to people! How could someone have a crush on her? She was cold and aloof! That was why she was still single! It wasn't even just Itsuka making up stories about it to make her feel better this was basically just a straight up confession from someone! From Izuku!

This was the most they'd ever spoken!

Wait, did he say he could read her face? How? She didn't even know her face could make expressions. She tried to smile for a whole day once and people asked her why she was so mad! How did? What?

"It's true, really, I thought I got over it a while ago to be honest." Her heart fell at those words. "But, when I saw you today, I felt that same spark all over again. I know this might seem sudden, Yui."

"But would you go out on a date with me?"

The whole world seemed to pause as she stared at his hand. Someone was asking her out on a date? And it was Izuku? Why did it feel like saying yes would completely change her life. Was she willing to make that change, to invite Izuku into her world, and share it with him? He could already speak to her, even better than Itsuka could.

More importantly was she willing to let her life stay the same?

It was worth a chance, wasn't it?

She grabbed his hand and nodded. "Hm!"

**AN: Short Izuku x Yui fic! Three chapters probably. But hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Izuku, it's been a year since we started dating. I feel like so much has happened just from getting to know you better. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like all I know is joy, happiness, and laughter. My cheeks are often sore from how much you make me smile. To thank you, I have set up a treasure hunt, follow it to the end to receive your reward.

And try not to keep me waiting.

-Yui"

Izuku blinked at the letter his girlfriend had left for him on the pillow, a smile creeping up on his face. Well, that blew the candle light dinner he had planned completely out of the water. Though she did still express herself in weird and interesting ways. Though, all of her gestures were equally sweet.

The first time she grabbed his hand during an after dinner walk, was all he needed to know that dating her was the right choice. And their first kiss had been breathtaking. So, he was excited to see what she had planned for him.

"Though, she was really excited about a new book, so maybe she just wants some free time to read it?" He laughed and grabbed the second envelope; this one had a large 2 on it, and much like the first it was sealed with a wax heart and just somehow felt like Yui.

He unfolded the letter and smiled at Yui's delicate handwriting.

"Your first task is simple, get a snack, something to eat on the go. Do you remember the cafe we went to yesterday? Maybe there's a clue there?"

He couldn't help but laugh and all but jumped out the door, the thick warm jacket Yui had gotten him for Christmas kept the chill of fall at bay. Ever since he asked her out last year, it had been everything he could have hoped for. She even insisted on taking him on vacation for their first anniversary.

"Just how long have you been planning this, Yui?" He skipped onto the cobble streets of the old town they were visiting, there were few if any cars here and the whole place just felt peaceful compared to well just about anywhere in Japan.

Walking along the villagers smiled at him some recognized him and pointed at Deku the hero from Japan while others were just polite. It was really nice being out of the country. Maybe he should have gone on vacation more often? "I'll be sure to do that with Yui soon. Maybe someplace tropical?"

The idea of Yui in a swimsuit made his cheeks warm. Or a hot spring date.

He really did have an amazing girlfriend.

Humming, he walked towards the cafe they first went to. Recalling that Yui had briefly excused herself for a moment to take care of something. Was that when she planted this next clue? This was more exciting than any investigation he'd been on. But that was probably because of the reward Yui had mentioned.

What could it be? Knowing Yui it really could be anything.

The cafe was a small shop in the middle of a long road, the dull yellow lights were probably older than all three generations that ran the shop, it was a family shop, and coffee, baked goods, and atmosphere were a part of their blood.

After stumbling his way through ordering his on the go meal and asking if someone had left something for him the cashier - a pretty blonde woman with green eyes - squealed in delight and swatted her husband on the shoulder as she ran to get the card.

"Do you remember our first date? How you took me to a coffee shop near Shibuya? It really felt like you googled how to date a quiet girl and followed it step by step. I still had a lot of fun though. And I was excited for our second date, and our third, our fourth, and all the countless dates I've gone on with you since.

I'm excited for each and every minute I get to spend with you.

Your next goal is simple, in the toy shop with the red roof, you'll find something you'd be too embarrassed to buy. A stuffed Deku doll. Can you pick it up for me?"

After asking for directions to the toy shop with a red roof, he navigated the twisting streets slowly sipping his tea and munching on the tasty tart. It was fun exploring the city on his own, but he still wished Yui was here with him. Hopefully her treasure hunt wasn't too long.

He found the toy shop with the red roof and went inside, there was a lot of wooden or stuffed toys mixed in with more modern toys like LEGO and even a whole section for heroes. And there he saw it, a stuffed doll of him wearing his hero suit, right next to some of the other top heroes around the world.

"Kind of weird finding myself all the way out here." He laughed grabbing the little deku doll, it was handmade or close to it, it was like a stuffed bear only the eyes weren't soulless. The little girl behind the counter looked at him with wide eyes and asked him for his autograph when she realized who he was.

It took her a moment to find Yui's next clue.

"Did you know? You're my hero too? Everyday you smile at me and I feel my heart flutter; it feels like you saved me from a life of loneliness. Well that or maybe just saved me from being a crazy cat lady. When my contract with Itsuka's agency is up, maybe I can work with you full time, though I might get distracted seeing you save people.

If a little bit jealous.

I hope you finished your snack, there's a bookstore nearby, can you pick me up a book I put on reserve?"

From the book shop, she had him go to the park where the message rested in a tree, from there he went to an art store, a bakery, and a dozen other places, before he opened one that lead him to a hill just outside of town, behind an old church.

"Congratulations! You found the last clue, your reward waits just at the end of the path. Please hurry, I don't know how long I can wait without you."

He all but ran up the stone cobbled path that lead up through the trees, his heart racing at the thought of seeing Yui again, even though it had only been a few hours it felt like it had been forever. The trees gave way to a breathtaking view of the town and all the places he had been.

A lone wood fence three posts long seperated a flat area from the steep hill, and more untamed area. But the most stunning thing was the woman putting away her book and smiling up at him. Yui was sitting on a blanket, a basket of food and a bottle of wine sat nearby. She stood and nodded at him.

Her vacation outfit was cuteness on levels he hadn't seen anywhere else. A wool cap held back her long black hair that reached the small of her back, and the slightest bit of red stained her lips. She had on a warm burgundy sweater that just made her look ready to cuddle and drink coffee while a plaid skirt, black tights, and brown boots completed the outfit.

"You're beautiful," He smiled and moved over to kiss her.

"Hm." She placed a finger on his lips stopping him as she reached down to grab a notebook of sorts. She wanted him to wait, to collect his final prize.

She smiled and held the notebook in front of her chest and opened it to the first page.

"You found me! I hope you had fun."

"I did!" He smiled at her still holding onto the stuffed Izuku she had him get. "That was a great idea, Yui."

She flipped the page. "You've given me such a wonderful year."

Another page. "And I know that I'm not the best at expressing myself."

The last page. "But here's your reward."

"I love you," Yui said softly a smile like the spring breeze on her face and love in her eyes.

His heart felt like it was bursting and he lunged for her pulling into a hug. "I love you too Yui! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

She hugged him back, jumping on the ground as she moved to kissed him with the warmth of summer.

"I know," She whispered in his ear again. "I love you too."

He was so going to marry this girl!

**AN: Holy shit the fluff. **


	3. Chapter 3

Moving in with Izuku had been one of the best decisions she had ever made.

But marrying him was the best. It had only been a month since they had eloped, there was no wedding, no dress, just a signed piece of paper that said that they were now married. Well that and a ring. And Izuku's love and affection. But that was all she wanted and needed.

Humming, she entered their apartment, located on the top floor just far enough away from any place actually busy to be considered peaceful while close enough to still feel like they were in the city. It might be temporary until they decide to try and find an actual house to buy, but for now it was home.

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side when she saw rose petals on the ground leading towards the bedrooms. Was? Was Izuku trying to seduce her? Was she going to walk in and see him shirtless laying on the bed in some kind of- no bad Yui! She'd been reading one to many steamy romance novels. There was no way that Izuku would do something like that.

Unless he was.

Cautiously, taking a few steps forward and avoiding actually stepping on the rose petals she looked into the kitchen. It was spotless. Their living room and dining room too. No steak dinner to seduce her with? No romantic dinner?

Were they skipping straight to the- no Izuku wasn't like that. Well he was. It was just that he was more than that. He had a habit of going all out and leaving her blushing and even more speechless than normal. Not that it was a bad thing.

She sniffed the air. No surprises there. She half expected a cheese fondue or something equally delectable. Normally when Izuku was trying to put the moves on her, there was food involved. Guess she had to follow the roses.

Taking a few steps to the hallway she found that the rose petals skipped the washroom where she has pictured a luscious bubble bath where Izuku would bath with her and massage her feet. And legs, and back, and stomach and - Okay! Really no more steamy romance novels! It was not good for her imagination.

"Hm?" She tilted her head and leaned into the look into their bedroom. No shirtless Izuku posing on their bed. The only thing different was that their bed was bare, stripped of its sheets and pillows. But their laundry hamper was still almost full with their own pile of clean clothes still sitting on top of their empty dresser.

Weird.

The petals were leading to their office room. Well it wasn't so much an office as much as it was just a reading room. A private place for both of them to relax. It was basically a private living room, complete with T.V., couch and books. It was even where they kept their heater for winter.

"Hm?" She leaned in to look into their sanctuary. She found out where the bedding had gone. A massive fortress with walls of sheets and a foundation of pillows overtook much of the room. It looked like the kind of thing that she might have made when she was a kid to read books all day and be upset when her mother took it down.

"Izuku?" She asked softly.

There was a shuffling from inside the sheets and Izuku's head popped out from the entrance. He looked at her and smiled at her the same way he always did. It was a bit like how a dog was always excited and happy to see her. And she looked at him the same way.

"Hi!" Was all Izuku said ignoring the rose petal on his forehead.

"Hm?" She asked pointing at his construct.

"Oh? This? Uhh I had an idea." He withdrew back into the fort and waved her to follow. "Come on in! I made this for you. Well mostly. It's our date night!"

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she got down on her knees and followed Izuku. While on the outside, it looked like a hodge podge mess of sheets, the inside had a beauty all its own. Soft glowing string lights were woven into the peaked roof and bathed the pillows in a pinkish glow. The ground was made of couch cushions and their pillows were spread around so that it was like one gigantic lounge. There was a bowl of popcorn, a tray of snacks and sandwiches. The T.V. was currently off but was framed by the blankets so that laying down she'd have a clear view of it.

"Hm!" Her smile was already hurting at the sheer delight she was experiencing. This was a surprise that she did not know she needed.

"Right? I'm really happy with how it turned out too." Izuku stood on his knees and gestured around him, specifically at their warm winter cuddling blanket that was now serving as their make-shift mattress. "Why don't you lay down right here for a bit. I can give you a good foot and back rub."

She did not need to be told twice.

She scrambled over to him and laid down right next to him. Even through her sweater, Izuku's hands felt like magic on her back as he slowly worked out the knots she didn't know she had. "Hmmm."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just thought it would be something fun to do once you got back. Besides we can even stay the night here since we both have the day off tomorrow." She only really heard about half of what he said as she was busy having her eyes roll into the back of her head. Seriously, how was he so good at this?

Yui let out another moan as Izuku's hands went south and began to massage her foot through her black leggings. This was just heaven had ten fingers and his name was Izuku. "Hm."

She flipped onto her back and looked at her loving husband. What on earth did she do to get a guy like him? She leaned forward grabbing his face and kissing him softly. Well a bit more than softly as she pulled him down onto the blankets with her.

"I didn't think you were that into it." He laughed, pulling her around so that they were both comfortable in the fort. His arms around her, his breath tangling with hers. And a bit of her own hair fell into her mouth.

Maybe it was time for a haircut.

The position they were in made it easy to kiss Izuku whenever she wanted, and their hands were entangled on top of his chest. This was really just the perfect date night at home. She might not have needed to recharge, but it was still more than welcome. She felt so spoiled. So loved, and just so many things all at once.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Izuku flicked on the T.V. and brought up the selection of movies. "Something funny, something actiony, something romanticy?"

"Hmm." She shrugged into his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was just enough to listen to his heartbeat. How it matched her own. Ever since Izuku had dragged her out of her shell three years ago, it had felt like a whole new life for her. And she wanted to find more ways to show how much she loved him.

Izuku's arms fell around her and he moved just enough to get even more comfortable, his chin resting just on top of her head. He let out a long calm breath and smacked his lips. "A nap works too."

His hand was still wrapped up in hers as she felt the ring on his finger. They were married now. They were husband and wife. They were a family. Well almost.

"Izuku." She said softly, moving so that she was on top of him. She bit her lip, staring down at him and watching him slowly realize what she was going to say next. She kissed him before he could speak and let her kiss break up all the thoughts in his mind. "I want a baby."

He blinked and his mouth fell open. "Oh! Okay!"

Nine months later, their daughter Komi was born.

**AN: The end! I hope you all enjoyed this short and sweet ****experiment****. **


End file.
